pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Zaanstad
Zaanstad is a municipality in the Dutch province of North Holland . The municipality is the largest in the Zaanstreek . As of April 3, 2013 Zaanstad had 150,000 inhabitants. The church is in 1974 by a merger of the municipalities Assendelft , Krommenie , Wormerveer , Westzaan , Zaandijk , and Zaandam . The municipality is part of the region plus metropolitan Amsterdam and under the safety Zaanstreek - Waterland. Contents * 1 places within the municipality * 2 Towns / villages to residents * 3 Neighbouring municipalities * 4 Current classification of urban Zaanstad * 5 Accessibility * 6 route network ** 6.1 Streeknet ** 6.2 R-NET ** 6.3 Buurtbus ** 6.4 Night buses * 7 History ** 7.1 Early settlements ** 7.2 Economic Rise * 8 Local broadcasting * 9 Honorary Zaanstad * 10 Born in Zaanstad ** 10.1 See also (before 1974) * 11 Politics ** 11.1 City Council ** 11.2 Board of Aldermen * 12 Millennium Municipality * 13 Flag of Zaanstad * 14 Culture ** 14.1 Monuments ** 14.2 Art in public space * 15 Twin cities of Zaanstad * 16 Trivia * 17 External link Places within the town * Assendelft * Zaandam * Krommenie * West Knollendam * Westzaan * Wormerveer * Zaandam * Zaandijk Oostzaan , Jisp , Wormer , Wijdewormer , Neck and Markenbinnen also lying in Zaandam , are not part of Zaandam. The main residence, Zaandam, in 1811 received city rights , after it was formed in the same year by merging the municipalities and Oostsaendam Westsaendam.Respectively's rule and constructed by Oostzaan and Westzaan. That is also the mother of villages Zaandam. By exploitation of peat in the past several hamlets emerged. Most of the hamlets have merged into the larger settlements. Some (not all) are still recognizable in the district classification of the municipality. Overview of all neighborhoods : * 'T Kalf - Country Houses - Busch and Dam (partially) - Haaldersbroek - Hembrug (formerly Den Him) -- Kalverpolder -- Krommeniedijk -- Langeheit -- Middel --Molletjesveer -- Nauerna -- Noordeinde -- Vrouwenverdriet -- Weiver -- Westzaner-Overtoom . Nauerna is because of the size and location sometimes also referred to as a village or town. The southern part of Buitenhuizen disappeared in the construction of the North Sea in the 19th century, also part of the northern part disappeared at that time. This share grew in the course of the 20th century again. Between Buitenhuizen and Nauerna is landfill, which is being covered and fitted plantation.Kalverdijk is a polder (community). In the polder are also the Zaanse Schans and the hamlet Haaldersbroek. Because the dikes on both sides of the Zaan at one point were filled in by housing, warehouses, mills, etc. from one week to the West and Oostzijderveld which contradicts the Zaan paths were laid out for eg housing and workplaces. The mills were built in the field. After the collapse of the windmill industry came steam sawmills in the fields and since the `50 fields have been the domain of large-scale urban expansion. A well-known area in the municipality is the Zaanse Schans , built in the sixties of the 20th century . Several houses, mills and other buildings that are built in the traditional style Zaandam were moved from their original location to the Schans. Among others, the first (alleged) grocer Albert Heijn which has been built there. Towns / villages for residents * Zaandam - 73 685 * Assendelft - 21,870 * Krommenie (including Krommeniedijk) - 16 585 * Wormerveer - 11,245 * Zaandam - 11,200 * Zaandijk - 8,800 * Westzaan - 4,425 * West Knollendam - 475 (Reference date in 2014 , for Western Knollendam 2011) Neighboring municipalities Current classification of urban Zaanstad Zaanstad is a highly urbanized city and participates in the Major Cities of central government. West Knollendam was until 1974 part of the municipality Wormerveer. Zaandam, Zaandam, Zaandam, Zaandam and Krommenie formed before the municipal amalgamation one agglomeration . After the merger, the municipality and the residences were initially boroughs with its own district council administration. Assendelft was still somewhat apart from the urban core, and now has a little hair "village" character preserved. Westzaan is still somewhat apart from the urban core and has completely retained its rural and village character.But by further urbanization (including the construction of the district " Saendelft "in Assendelft-Noord) Assendelft is now urbanized. There, too, the influence of the city has increased. Zaanstad is divided into 19 districts, which only partially followed the borders of the former municipalities. The 19 districts are divided into three areas: * Region 1 (North): East Krommenie, Krommenie West, Assendelft-Zuid (incl hamlet Nauerna.) Assendelft North (Saendelft) Westzaan and Wormerveer * Region 2 (Central): Old Zaandijk, Rooswijk, Westzaan, Old Zaandam, Old Port, New West, Amsterdam-West and Westerkoog; * Area 3 (South): Pelders- and Hoorn Field, Poelenburg, Nieuw West and Zaandam-Zuid, Zaandam North and Kogerveld district. A fourth area covers the ports and waterways. Accessibility The town is located right along the A7 , the A8 , the N246 and the N203 and has direct road and rail links Amsterdam . Within the municipality there are six railway stations: Station Zaandam , Station Koog Bloemwijk , Station Koog Zaandijk , Station Wormerveer and Station Krommenie-Assendelft along the line Amsterdam -Alkmaar and (again) Station Zaandam Station Zaandam Kogerveld along the line Amsterdam - Enkhuizen . From station Zaandam run frequently sprinters in the direction Uitgeest, Schiphol, Amsterdam and Hoorn Kersenboogerd. Intercity connections are there with Den Helder, Alkmaar, Amsterdam, Utrecht, Den Bosch / Arnhem, Eindhoven and Maastricht. Previously station Zaandam also had access to Enkhuizen, but since they train an Intercity has become his station Zaandam and Zaandam Kogerveld hit lose it. This is the only Intercity which does not stop in Zaandam. The bus in Zaanstad is owned by Connexxion . There are several direct bus routes to Amsterdam, Beverwijk. Along the A7 motorway is a P & R . About water Zaanstad easily accessible via the Zaan, the North Sea and the Nauernasche Vaart . Route network All lines in the Zaanstad be driven by Connexxion . Connexxion runs commissioned by the province of North Holland in the concession area Noord-Holland. History Although Zaanstad itself is a young town, the history of the region goes directly back to the late Middle Ages and traces of more ancient occupation are found in the soil. Early settlements Zaanstad is in area previously known as Waterland . From the 17th century, there is increasing talk of the Zaan and Waterland was the more eastern part meant. Before that there was a region around the Zaan with Oostzaan and Westzaan and Wormer, this area fell, with small intervals among the county of Holland . The Zaanstreek has different periods of occupation, for the first time already in 800 BC., But by flooding the inhabitants moved away again and again. Presumably were all early immigrations place from the dunes surrounding the present Haarlem . From the 12th century , there seems to exist more or less permanent residence. As has been described how in 1155 the Frisians the village of Old-Zaanden as part of Oostzaan and Westzaan (or Old Saenden) besieged, which was on the site where the Zaan in the IJ resulted. The first settlements were therefore in villages along the Zaan, hence Oostzaan and Westzaan. After 1300 came alongside Oostzaan Westzaan and other ribbon villages that are characteristic of the peat extraction . This ribbon villages were together Oostzaan, Westzaan and Assendelft. In this period laid a dam at the mouth of the Zaan by Oostzaners and Westzaners. Since the settlement Zaandam arose when people settle around this dam went. From 1500 onwards upstream along the Zaan Bank also buildings. In this period the settlement split into East and West Zaandam Zaandam, part of Westzaan and Oostzaan. From the late Middle Ages attacked the settlements in Zaandam administratively under Kennemerland . Economic rise Zaanstad is proud of its industrial past: not so long ago, for example, worked about 80 percent of the population of Zaandijk in the industry. The proportion of working people in the industry have decreased substantially, but is still several percentage points above the national average. The rise of trade and industry along the Zaan banks is closely linked to the rise of Amsterdam as a center of commerce and industry. Then at the end of the sixteenth century saw mills were banned in Amsterdam to meet the then mighty hand sawyers guilds, there was an excellent opportunity for entrepreneurs in the Zaan to meet the growing demand for timber for shipping. In a short time the shots saw mills springing from the ground. In 1630 there were on the Zaan 53 saw mills in operation. The knowledge of mill construction was also applied to other industries: paints, paper and other mills soon followed. At its peak, mid-17th century, more than 900 mills were counted. This development Zaandam is considered the oldest industrial area in Europe. The flowering of Zaandam ensured that the hand sawyers guilds were superfluous in Amsterdam. Besides cutting wood was also acted in the villages and were engaged in shipbuilding (65 yards) and whaling .Zaandam at that time was internationally known for its shipbuilding and in 1697 tsar came Peter the Great personally to Zaandam to study shipbuilding. The house where the Tsar when staying still exists and is a tourist attraction . The story goes that the inhabitants of Zaandam not so welcoming acted against the tsar and he eventually finished his study of shipbuilding in another village in North Holland. Halfway through the 19th century exchanged the Zaankanters their mills , which they now also cocoa , mustard , paint and paper processed along, slowly by steam engines . Arose large multinationals such asVerkade , Ahold , Bruynzeel Kitchens , Honig and Duyvis and found to this day, many of these businesses in the municipality of Zaanstad. Local broadcasting * Zaanstad local broadcaster that falls under the name Zaanradio . Zaanstad shares this with the municipality Wormerland . However, the broadcaster claims the whole Zaandam . Honorary citizen of Zaanstad * Albert Heijn (1927-2011), Dutch entrepreneur, majority shareholder and chairman of the board of directors of Ahold . Born in Zaanstad * Marcial Hernandez (1974), politician * Minke Booij (1977), Dutch hockey international * Stefano Seedorf (1982), football player * Yannick de Wit (1986), football player * Bas Ent (1987), football player See also (before 1974) * Born in Assendelft * Born in Zaandam * Born in Krommenie * Born in Westzaan * Born in Wormerveer * Born in Zaandam * Born in Zaandijk Politics Council The council of Zaanstad consists of 39 seats. Following is the composition of the council since 1994: College of B & W The Board consists of seven members. Besides mayor Geke Faber , six aldermen: * Jeroen Olthof (PvdA) * Dick Bucket (D66) (deputy mayor) * Addy Verschuren (CDA) * Rita Visscher-Noordzij (Christian Union) * Dennis Street (VVD) * Leny Vissers-Koopman (ZOG) Millennium Municipality Zaanstad is a Millennium Municipality Flag Zaanstad During 200 years of city rights The original flag of the municipality Zaanstad consists of the colors red, white and blue. This flag is only available in the dimensions of 1.50 x 2.25 meters. In the design of the flag of Zaandam, the municipal guided by the advice of the Supreme Council of Nobility, which states that had the following basis in the implementation, namely: three bands of red, white and blue and a shortened cross, of which the vertical arms, and the white horizontal red arms touch each other diagonally in the middle, and the height of which one second and the thickness of the arms is one-sixth of the height of the flag. The red and white arms composed cross is derived from the emblem of Zaanen. This is based on a historical fact. In the world's oldest known books flag state flag documentated. The flag was carried by ships sailing under the aegis of the glory Zaanen. Culture Monuments In the town there are a number of national monuments, municipal monuments and war memorials, see: * List of national monuments in Zaanstad * List of municipal monuments in Zaanstad * List of war memorials in Zaanstad Art in public space In the town are several statues, sculptures and objects placed in the public domain, see: * List of images in Zaanstad Twinned with Zaanstad * Zwickau (Germany), since 1987; Since 2009, only activities on an ad hoc basis Zaanstad had previously twinning links with a group of European suburbs * Neukölln (Berlin, Germany) * Boulogne-Billancourt (Paris-France) * Anderlecht (Brussels-Belgium) * Hammersmith (London England) * Pančevo (now Serbia, then Yugoslavia) These cities Zaanstad maintains however since the nineties no longer active relations. Trivia * The municipality has its own hospital: the Zaans Medical Center . * On the weekend of 1, 2 and June 3, 2012 the municipality celebrated the 200 year old city rights of Zaandam and therefore of themselves. * The mayor of Zaanstad corps was head of the old police region Zaanstreek-Waterland. * The command center / emergency room of the safety Zaanstreek-Waterland is located in Zaanstad. * On April 3, 2013 the municipality reached the 150,000 population threshold. * Zaanstad is the only municipality in the world that two whales as shield holders used in the municipal coat of arms . External link * Municipality of Zaanstad Category:Zaanstad